


The Way You Are

by Titti



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-05
Updated: 2004-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan likes Seth the way he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Are

Seth must have spent lots of time playing video games this past summer because Ryan can't win any games. Not that he stops trying. He needs the practice, he tells himself. It couldn't possibly be that he missed Seth more than video games. Even more than Marissa.

The cars crush on the screen, and Ryan turns to Seth for an explanation, but Seth isn't looking at the television. Seth isn't looking at anything, because his face is almost next to Ryan, and his eyes are closed, and in the next moment, his lips are on Ryan's.

The kiss is brief and chaste. It's not even a real kiss, lips religiously closed like a convent door, but it feels a hundred times better than making out with Marissa, but Ryan won't even think about that.

"You didn't want me to change." Seth says in way of explanation, and in a weird Seth-esque way, it makes perfect sense.

Ryan nods. "I like you the way you are."

"Cool, 'cause I like you, too; not that it's always about me and what I want, but if we both like the same things... or different things...well each other..."

Ryan grins before kissing Seth again. "You were babbling," he tells Seth.

"I do that a lot... in case you hadn't notice, but I bet you did....So want me to kick your ass again."

It takes a moment to understand that Seth is talking about the video games, but then nothing is every predictable with Seth. Except that's a very good thing. At least when it's Seth. And now Ryan is babbling in his own head. "Don't make plans for Chrismukkah."

Seth nods as he loads another game. Ryan doesn't have to say more because they will always understand each other.


End file.
